


off the range

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [6]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: A year after their adventures on theEmber of the Sea, the siblings arrange to get back together to visit Nana's grave.





	off the range

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **memorial**.

**Jess:** ok dudes listen up [@big bro](blank.com) [@twin sis](blank.com) [@big sis](blank.com)

 **Jess:** blake gave me  & mira a week off b/c i told him abt nana's upcoming death annv

 **Jess:** i know yall are all in weird places of the globe or wevvers but we should visit

 **Alex:** I think that's a great idea, Jess.

 **Jess:** goes without saying

 **Jess:** _preens_

 **Nicole:** way ahead of you

 **Nicole:** Audrey and I are in Kota Kinabalu wrapping up our docu. Flight home booked for Wednesday. We'll probably land at 10AM.

 **Jess:** aw yeah that sounds like the nicole i know

 **Katie:** [@nicole](blank.com) William can send a car down for you @ the airport & take you straight to the cemetery

 **Nicole:** wow perks of being a millionaire

 **Katie:** William isn't a millionaire

 **Alex:** Pretty much.

 **Alex:** [@Katie](blank.com) will William be coming with us?

 **Alex:** I'm thinking of bringing Elena.

 **Jess:** OF COURSE YOU SHOULD BRING ELENA

 **Jess:** you've MET her family

 **Jess:** she has to meet OURS

 **Katie:** yes of course he's coming he really wants to

 **Katie:** i'm assuming you're bringing audrey [@nicole](blank.com)

 **Nicole:** Well she's been working on documenting Nana's life with me, she thought it'd be meaningful to visit

 **Jess:** right on

 **Jess:**  can ur man send down a car for us too [@big sis](blank.com) plz

 **Jess:**  gonna do a stopover so mira can pick up saru then fly in

 **Jess:** so we'll reach at like 1AM on wednesday

 **Katie:** i'll see what i can do

 **Alex:** I can't wait to see all of you again!

 **Alex:** We haven't seen each other since Ember of the Sea docked at home port.

 **Jess:** ya well whos fault is that mr hotshot lawyer

 **Jess:** jk im excited

 **Nicole:** me too!

 **Katie:** me too!

 **Jess:** see yall losers in a week love u xoxoxoxo


End file.
